Daybreak
“The valiant never taste of death but once. Of all the wonders that I have yet heard, it seems to me most strange that men should fear; seeing that death, a necessary end, will come when it will come.” —William Shakespeare in The Tragedy of Julius Caesar. ---- 1 I stood in the hallway whose lights flickered intermittently. Two feet ahead of me came the corner turn, and before I could proceed further, a person who I never knew or saw in my life had stumbled across the room, like a ragdoll. His face was splattered with a crimson liquid, and his limbs were restless. Even after he had lost all energy and slumped against the part of the wall close to the corner, they persisted to move without any fruitful effect. He was panting, hyperventilating, and looked extremely frightened. Never had I ever seen such a desperate person like this in my life. Then another person stepped forth into my view, front facing the man slumped against the wall. The person wore a long black cloak and a black hood that veiled a part of the face. From the lips and rosy cheeks, I ruled it out to be a girl. As she took another step, closer, the man weakly screamed louder and louder, until at one point he broke down. That was so because this was the game of Murder Mystery, the most treacherous minigame on the server where you must trust absolutely no one. Now the girl stood right in front of her soon-to-be-victim. She assembled the iron sword in her hand, and seized the person by the hair. She was the Murderer. The one who had killed all the other Innocents in this match. She brought the sword back, and then, with maximum force, thrust it through the man’s neck. Then she pulled it out and did it again, again, and again, as if she was really enjoying it all. At last the corpse fell forward on the floor with a wide wound on its neck, from which blood oozed out in heavy amounts, and soon a small puddle of this liquid formed on the floor. Then there was a temporary silence. The girl stared at her victim, her eyes not looking at anything but it. I too stared at the gruesome scene, at the body which was lying on the floor and continued to do so for several moments. He wasn’t respawning. He... was supposed to respawn in the lobby... but... that wasn’t happening. A chill went down my spine as the girl suddenly glanced at me — and smiled. 2 Six hours ago, I had just arrived back home from school. It was the last day of it, in fact. There was laughter, a lot of tears and an unusual enthusiasm flowing through each one of us. The exams were finally over and the next big thing was the summer vacation stretching over three months. Despite this being a marvellous day, I reached home in a state of drowsiness. I spent the next two hours sleeping, the following three hours doing normal things, and finally, an hour later, after dinner, I retired to my bedroom for the night. We had no plans for the vacations at the moment, so tomorrow I’d technically be free for the whole day. I intently seated myself before my PC and immediately thought of the game I had been wanting to go back to for a long time. When I finally found the server on my long multiplayer server list, I felt a surge of nostalgia within. I spawned in the spacious lobby tiled with stone blocks whereever players would generally commute over, and the rest of the parts being laden in greenery. I saw many players going about, some chatting with each other, some laughing, some flocking to the Game Portals. It was kind of like the same type of energy at school that I had seen today. After contemplating about what to play, I headed over to the Murder Mystery portal, the game being one that I hadn’t played in ages. I decided to play it that night “for a change”. Whether I regretted my decision to play Minecraft at midnight is another story. I ran. My feet pushed against the hard floor. My arms swung up and down. The walls appeared to whip past me. Whatever was in front of me got closer instantaneously. Whatever went behind me became irrelevant. I sprinted through the hallways of the hotel building which had no definite door entrance and exit; it was built so as a part of the minigame. I didn’t know where exactly I was headed to, but all I wanted to do was go one floor higher. I leapt up the recurring staircases faster than I ran, and I never stopped. The quick shuffling of boots somewhere behind me caused me to not stop at any point. Hiding was out of the way. Any unwanted movement to the side and it would be instant death. At one point, when the highest floor was about two to three floors away, the shuffling of boots suddenly disappeared from my ears. I didn’t think of anything otherwise. I continued in my evasion, and went higher. I just kept on listening to the sound of my footsteps and kept looking only ahead of me. One. Stairs over. Two. Stairs over. Three. Stairs over. POW! That was the sound of two doors at the end of the staircase being shoved open by me. Beyond the doors was a distinct darkness, one that I immediately recognized to be that of the night. But there was some moonlight streaming from somewhere, and that made what it turned out to be the terrace floor visible to me. I stumbled forth in all exhaustion, and finally sat down near the far edge opposite to that where the doorway was. As I recovered my breath, panting, and as my legs ached like never before, I looked over the edge, and saw huge puffy white cotton matter of varying shapes and sizes hovering across the air four floors below. Hold on, aren’t those... clouds? I looked up and saw no clouds but stars at a great height. They were mostly the size of a speck, and they twinkled brightly. I looked back down to where the clouds were. I was now at a high altitude. The Builders on this server actually built a building so high. It was quite an interesting feature in the entire server itself. Even though it was Minecraft, I felt a great peace in my mind for some reason, probably because of this feeling of being close to the cosmos or so. This peace had come in a long time, considering the fact that I had a lot of problems in life. A wind then blew against me, and I closed my eyes, smiling and attentively listening to the whistling sound from it. . . . Hold on. I carefully stood up and turned around. The girl was standing there a few feet away, close to the opposite edge. Her cloak seemed to levitate when the fierce wind blew against her. Her brows were furrowed and eyes locked on me. Her hands were put to the sides, and in her right she held the long iron blade that shone in the moonlight. The silence between us was intense. Then after enough time, I somehow spoke up, in all honesty: Wonderful sight it is, isn’t it? For three more seconds she continued to glare at me, after which, she looked up at the starry spheres. Her face seemed to beam in the moonlight. Seconds passed. Yes, it is indeed. Such are the wonders of the blocky world of Minecraft. Many have overlooked the beauties of a world of peace. Imagine if we lived in a such world where only peace and justice existed. People would live happily ever after. No one would be blackmailed, taunted, mocked, or tortured. . . . . .no one would be exiled for an absurd reason or thought of good for nothing. . . just like me. . . . . . She suddenly furrowed her brows once again and looked up right at me. Surrender to your death, for after it comes the Academic Order. . . Where life will be blissful. . . Unlike in reality. . . . . . Surrender now or face the consequence. She slowly proceeded towards me. I don’t want to waste any more time. Her pace was gradually increasing. After I kill you, I will be thought of amongst the great I will get the recognization I solely deserve. And no idiotic bullies will come in the way. Shoot. She charged at me. Her boots kicked off from the floor, and she flew right at me. My eyes widened. I bent and leapt over to the side — and rolled away from the edge. When I recuperated my stance, I felt a distant whooshing of the wind behind me. I turned— OOF! I fell back by a great extent, almost sliding across the opposite edge. The girl had kicked me with her puny boots and now, with feet on the floor, she dashed towards me and leapt up, raising her sword above her head. I rolled over to the side right before her sword struck the edge, creating a dent in it and missing me by a block’s width. I turned my body towards her and kicked her in the face. She fell back by a good distance on her spine. I quickly got up and moved away from the edge. The girl jumped back up, and glared at me. I could see her nose bleed. What the heck? YOU FILTHY IMBECILE! She bolted at me almost at the speed of sound; she stabbed me twice and kicked me back — I gasped as she did so. My wounds forced me to remain lying flat on the ground. I attempted to drag myself backwards, and to some extent it worked until I could do it no longer. HAHA, LOOK WHO’S THE LOSER NOW! She stood a feet away, maniacally grinning. WHAT WAS THE NEED OF PUTTING UP A SHOW BACK THERE, HUH? I TOLD YOU TO SURRENDER FROM THE BEGINNING, AND DID YOU OBEY ME? I CAN FEEL YOUR REGRET. HOW MUCH IT HURTS NOT TO DO THE RIGHT THING AT THE RIGHT TIME. She laughed. Now like how a girl would normally laugh, but it almost sounded like a fricking demon. Her laugh was loud and horrendous and the fact that it came from my computer’s speakers made it even darker. Then she looked at me, with furrowed brows and a nasty smile. She took a step forward. Then another, and another. “Okay, fudge,” I said, “Now what?” It took me two seconds for my eyes to, by my conscience, land on my hotbar. Two items were there, the only two items present in my entire inventory: a yellow dye component and some gold ignots. I couldn’t craft anything, the ability to do so was disabled. There was nothing I could really make out of these, anyway. She was dangerously closer than before. Think Mike, think . . . She was close to my leg. . . . She was now slowly progressing along the length of my body. I shut my eyes and thought hard. . . . Think... . . . The Sheriff’s dead. My mind was taken aback by the sudden realization I had made, and that too much later. I looked at the dye component in my hotbar, and then at the gold ignots — five of them were there. The dye component was no ordinary one; if the Sheriff was killed or left the game, an Innocent could become the next Sheriff by grabbing his hoe he dropped on death or by using the dye component in the presence of five gold ignots to obtain one. Gold ignots would pop up in various parts of the map at random times, so that they could be collected. I must have automatically picked up the ignots while running. Why didn’t I think of this before? I selected the item in my hotbar and gave it a long, hard left-click. The footsteps to my side were no longer present. I gulped and gave another hard left-click, almost damaging my mouse. The item began to change its shape and size, it was materializing into something else. When the newly formed object was ready, it appeared in the slot next to the one I had selected. I readied my finger on the left mouse button once again. I fully opened my eyes. The girl was standing behing my head, holding her sword upside down with both hands, as if to stab me in the face. DIE, A******! She raised the sword high in the air, but before she could bring it down on my nose, I quickly rolled over to the side, over my wounds, and once again regained my stance as soon as possible. Then before she could even look at me, I pulled out the weapon, and swung it sideways at her. Its end impaled her arm. OUCH! I bent my knees and sweeped my leg in 360-degree movement. It caused the hacker to collapse on her knees, and, grabbing the hoe from her arm, I stood back up instantly and swung the hoe. I heard a gorey slicing sound as the hoe passed through her neck, and her head just fell off. Yes, just like that. It hit the ground with a plop. There was red chuky matter that squirted out of the opening on her neck. I shrieked in horror and kicked the headless body over the edge. I didn’t look to see it fall. A moment or two later, I did the same with the head. I backed away to the center. What the hell was this? Why was I seeing and experiencing things existent only in horror stories? Was I insane? Or was this a dream? (I pinched my palm.) Ouch, no this wasn’t a dream. Was this some troll ot creepy modding or so? Was this a creepy—— A wind blew against my spine. It felt like the same one that blew at first, except that it was fiercer. . . Wait a minute. I turned around, my jaw dropped open. Far from the edge, hovering in the air, was. . . Category:Creepypasta Category:H950sm Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas